The Ending
by deelfire
Summary: Kau, Annabeth Chase. Kau berdiri di tengah monster. Dan entah kenapa kau berpikir, kali ini adalah saat kau akan meninggalkan pacarmu. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Lalu kau? Mati/untuk event Festival Fandom Barat/Percabeth.


Punggung itu sangat besar, lebar... punggung yang selalu di depan. Punggung yang selalu ada untuk melindungi siapa pun. Punggung tempat bahu mengkurva. Bahu yang memikul beban penyelamatan dunia.

 _—Setidaknya begitulah apa yang tertampilkan dalam matamu tentang dirinya._

Tawa lebar itu sangat indah. Apalagi jika dipadu betapa sorpan suaranya dan betapa berkilau mata hijau tunjukkan luasnya cakrawala kala tawa membahana.

 _—Setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat tentang dia dalam pikiranmu._

Bibir itu menggiurkan. Kau tahu dengan sangat betapa bibir itu seksi dan memikat. Kau pernah merasakannya. Pernah menikmati betapa bibir itu mahir menyapu bibirmu. Betapa bibir itu bermain dengan bibirmu. Dan betapa bibir itu mencumbumu dalam mabuk mesra diikuti permainan tangan besarnya.

 _—Setidaknya begitulah dia jika dia memberimu nikmat. Begitulah dia kala berimu buaian lezat dunia._

.

.

Setidaknya begitulah dia, kekasihmu, _Perseus Jackson_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan**

 **cover (c) its owner**

 **all right reserved**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu di Roma Baru. Bersama. Berdua." Kau tersenyum kala Percy, kekasihmu, berikanmu janji selepas pertempuran ganas melawan Gaea teredam. Ingatan itu masih panas di otakmu. Dia selalu berusaha menepati janji itu padamu. Dia selalu berusaha tuk menjadi lelaki _gentle_ yang tak pernah ingkar janji. Apalagi itu padamu; gadis yang sangat dia cinta.

Dan kau tahu itu.

Oh, kalian memang selalu seperti itu. Kau tahu, dia tahu, mereka tahu. Kalian _Golden Pair_ sepanjang sejarah perkemahan blasteran berkembang, kalian pasangan mesra yang selalu bersisian di setiap perang besar terselenggara, kalian memang seperti itu.

Dan kau… seperti dia…

Selalu berusaha membuat impian hidup di Roma menjadi nyata.

Selalu penuhi janji.

Tapi... mungkin tidak, sehabis ini. Nah, sepertinya kau akan melanggar janji yang sempat terucap.

Kau… akan pergi meninggalkannya malam ini.

Tidak. Kau bukan tak lagi cinta dengannya. Dalam hal cinta, hatimu masih SANGAT mencintainya. Dia otak ganggang yang selalu mempesona. Dia lelaki yang pernah mengalahkanmu dalam latihan perdananya. Dia… _the son of Poseidon_ , yang memikat dan dengan kasualnya selalu menumbuhkan benih cinta membara di dadamu tiap kali jalan pikiran santainya terutara. Dan dia yang seperti itu… jelas tak mungkin lunturkan kadar cintamu untuknya; yang ada justru sebaliknya.

Namun… Mau tak mau mungkin kau akan meninggalkannya. Sekarang. Tidak, beberapa menit lagi mungkin. Itu pun kalau kau bisa.

Dan kau meninggalkannya… Karena tahu, beberapa saat lagi adalah saatnya kau meregang nyawa. Meregang nyawa dalam peperangan ini.

Mungkin.

Kau gigit bibirmu. Kau biarkan rambut indah panjangmu jatuh berantakan. Kau genggam belati tajam di tanganmu kuat-kuat dan tanpa ragu kau lemparkan calang matamu pada monster kalajengking sialan yang kini sedang melenggang. Melenggang seenaknya dan memporak porandakan perkemahan Blasteran tanpa terhalang tabir ciptaan Dewa para Dewa.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat, kau berusaha menenangkan diri. Napas yang memburu kau tarik-hembuskan. Kemudian, dalam sekali hentak, kau menerjang. Jeritan pun tak lupa terkumandangkan. Jeritan geram dengan niat membunuh. Mereka, monster sialan yang termasuk jenis _Arachnida_ , baru saja menampar, melempar Piper, sahabatmu, dengan mudahnya entah kemana. Ya benar, _mereka_. Monster itu ada dua. Jadi katakan saja 'mereka'. Ah. Kau tadi mampu bertahan berdua dengan putri Dewi Cinta menghadapi mereka sebenarnya, namun karena apa yang salah satu dari mereka lakukan, sekali lagi, Piper entah dimana sekarang. Meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sendiri dan hanya berbekal belati tuk mempersenjatai diri.

Tapi kau tak ketakutan. Tartarus dan dunia dunia bawah telah kau enyam. Karena itulah, keyakinan merambati tulang punggungmu, naik ke atas kirimkan impuls pada otak. Impuls yang deklarasikan bila... kau yakin bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Jeritanmu terdengar menggaung sempurna. Bagai berdansa menghindari serangan ekor kalajengking itu dan berusaha melukai mereka dengan senjata kecil di tangan, gerakan meliak-liuk terbentuk. Kau putri kebanggan Dewi Perang, Athena. Jujur saja, dirimu terbiasa berpikir cepat dan mampu memutuskan sesuatu yang bijak dalam waktu singkat. Biasanya begitu dan pasti kau berperang tanpa lupakan strategi. Namun ini dadakan. Peperangan ini tak terduga dan para blasteran pun tak menyangka mereka akan masuk ke dalam perkemahan aman sejahtera ini. Kau pun tidak.

Meski tak ada rencana, kau, Annabeth Chase, salah satu partisipan dalam tiap peperangan besar, tak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Bukankah kekasihmu pun selalu bertindak tanpa rencana? Jadi... Ini adalah hal yang biasa. Lebih-lebih... kekasihmu pun mengajarkan tuk selalu menang meski tak ada setitik pun kelebat rancang gerak terencana kan? Ya, Percy mengajarkanmu bertekat membunuh lawan, bagaimana pun caranya. Katanya, _yang penting maju dulu untuk menghabisi pantang mundur_. Katanya pula, _rencana selalu muncul dengan sendirinya di tengah perlawanan_.

Dan kau tahu dia benar. Kini, pelan tapi pasti, otakmu memintal taktik.

Dengan sederet usaha—bergulung, merangkak, menyambarkan sayatan belati—kau berhasil lepas dari serangan bertubi ekor mereka. Lalu, dalam sekali hentakan kuat, kau melompat, menuju badan salah satu dari mereka. Dari bentuk, anggapanmu katakan ini adalah kalajengking betina dan kini kau berada di atas tubuhnya. Hanya saha, licin kulitnya, buatmu kesulitan tuk berpijak dan kokohkan tapak untuk berdiri. Beberapa kali licinnya kulit olengkanmu. Dan dengan berjengkram kuat pada ruas yang ada, kau berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Pelan-pelan kau angkat tubuhmu, berdiri.

Sulit. Jelas. Tapi kau bisa. Dan begitu kau bisa berdiri, kau berlari terseok-seok ke bagian kepala. Kau tahu satu hal, membunuh kalajengking dengan menghancurkan cangkang, meremukkan, menusuk-tusuk, atau menenggelamkannya. Pilihan terakhir harus dicoret tentu saja. Kalajengking ini besar. Dia monster. Tingginya 7-9 kaki. Dan air bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau kendalikan sesuka hati. Itu spesialisasi kekasihmu. Dan kekasihmu sekarang tak ada di sini. Kau tahu kau tak bisa bergantung padanya dan memang hatimu pun tak ingin terus-terusan mengandalkannya. Well... Terakhir kali kau melihatnya, dia sedang tidur dalam kabinnya karena demam. Demam tinggi hingga wajahnya bagai terbakar; merah membara.

Sejujurnya, kau bisa memanggilnya, mengajaknya bertarung. Tapi kau tak ingin dia sampai terluka. Dia sedang dalam kondisi terlemahnya! Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana kekasihmu tak fokus dalam menyerang atau bahkan mempertahankan diri. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kemungkinan dia terluka itu besar! Kau sungguh sangat tak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa. Dan itu jelas! Karena itulah setelah monster-monster ini muncul, kau tak segera berlari ke arah kabinnya, memberitahu dia. Tidak. Kau tidak melakukannya. Melawan monster-monster ini sendiri adalah pilihanmu. Kali ini, kau berjanji, dirinya akan kau lindungi. Annabeth Chase, tak terlalu ingin selalu bergantung pada kekasihnya, kan?

Piper awalnya tak setuju atas rencana ini. Dia bertekat memberi tahu Percy. Hanya Percy yang dapat menyelamatkan perkemahan. Jason sedang dalam misi bersama Leo. Pesan Iris mungkin dapat membuat Jason cepat kembali, namun kecil kemungkinan itu terjadi. Dan keinginan Piper melibatkan Percy dalam pertarungan ini, kau tolak mentah-mentah. Kau bahkan menyentaknya dengan garang! "Bayangkan kau adalah aku!" katamu tadi dengan nada tinggi. "Posisikan dirimu di posisiku!" sentakmu kuat dengan nada mulai bergetar. Kau meminta dia membayangkan melihat kematian Jason karena memaksa sang Putra Jupiter bertarung di kondisi terlemahnya. Kau tekankan dengan mata memerah tangis jika kau tak mungkin hidup tanpa Percy. Kau tak mau hidup jika tak ada Percy. Kau tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurmu jika dia mati... tepat di depanmu. Dan kau minta Piper mengerti.

Dan setelah melewati adu kata argumen kolot panjang... pada akhirnya... Piper mengangguk, bisikkan, "maafkan aku. Iya, aku mengerti," sebagai indikasi pengertian dan persetujuan. Tapi itu semua kejadian tadi. Karena tepat setelah ucapan itu terlontar, sebuah ekor menampar Piper melontarkannya bagai meriam entah kemana.

Berada di atas kepala kalajengking betina kini buatmu segera lancarkan serangan belati. Kau tusuk kuat kulit tebal kalajengking itu. Keputusanmu adalah membunuh dengan tusuk kemudian hancurkan cangkang. Meski berat, kau eratkan peganganmu pada belati dan menyentakkannya, menarik ke belakang; remukkan rumah tebal kelajengking sialan seraya melukai tipisnya tubuh dia. Kau berhasil. Monster itu menjerit, meraung. Kemudian menggelepar hingga suara debam berkumandang. Sedetik dia masih bergerak gila. Kemudian mati.

Kau terjatuh tentu saja. Terhempas. Lumayan jauh tapi tak terbunuh. Napasmu terengah, berat. Belum sempat kau kendalikan dirimu, mendongak, kawan monster betina yang kau kalahkan mendekat. Dia beralari ke arahmu dengan delapan kaki kokohnya yang kuat. Ekornya teracung mengancam.

Ngeri kau rasakan. Kau berusaha berdiri, kabur atau bersembunyi. Berusaha, kaki kau bawa tuk angkat tubuh. Tapi dia terlalu letih dan takut. Dia bergerta tak karoan. Hingga akhirnya di tengah usahamu, tepat saat ekor kalajengking itu mengibas, kakimu menyerah, akibatkan dirimu jatuh tersungkur. Kau bersyukur kali ini. Kalau saja tungkai kakimu tak menyerah, mungkin kau telah melayang entah kemana atau mungkin kau telah mati.

Hanya saja… ini bukan mengartikan dirimu telah bebas dari ancaman. Monster itu masih ada. Pelan kau bergerak, merangkak, menyeret kakimu yang kini tak berguna ke belakang. Kau berharap gerakanmu tak dapatkan perhatian dari monster sialan itu. Namun harapan tinggal harapan.

Monster itu palingkan bagian yang mana kau yakini di sana terdapat mata; melihatmu. Dia menatapmu penuh benci. Kau yakin itu. Mungkin yang kau bunuh tadi itu kekasihnya, dan kini dia ingin balas dendam.

Dia mendekatimu. Kau merangkak berusaha menjauh.

Dia semakin dekat. Kau tak bisa gerakkan kaki lebih cepat.

Kemudian kau terdiam.

Satu kesadaran merasuki otakmu. Tak mungkin apa yang kau lakukan dapat menyelamatkan diri. Lari akan berujung mati. Kau harus melawan. Kau eratkan cengkraman tanganmu pada belati di tangan. Mata kalian beradu. Manikmu yang selalu dipuja Percy dengan manik predator monster itu. Kemudian dalam satu ritme, kalian bergerak bersama.

Dia hunuskan ekornya, kau hunuskan belatimu.

Kau tahu… ini saat terakhirmu.

Belatimu kecil, ekor monster itu besar.

Kau akan kalah dalam sekejap dengan dada tertancap ekor sialan. Kemudian dari ekor itu, racun menyebar lalui pembuluh nadimu. Ah. Racun monster ini mematikan. Dia bisa membunuh orang yang terkena racunnya dalam hitungan menit. Kemudian kamu... Annabeth Chase... calon mantu Dewa Adidaya penguasa laut... mati. Mati begitu saja dengan mengenaskan.

Pikiran mengerikan ini luluhkan ketegaranmu. Takut hadapi kematian, tanpa sadar kau pejamkan mata. Air menggenang pelupuk dengan kenangan yang menggelegak dan tawa imaginer Percy menggaung sempurna.

"Maaf, Percy," ujarmu lirih, putus asa.

Kau bisa membayangkan wajah seperti apa yang akan kekasihmu kenakan kala melihatmu terkapar.

Kau merasa bersalah.

Tapi kau bisa apa? Ini takdir yang tak bisa terbantah.

Dan kini kau...

Menunggu rasa sakit merajai dada.

Tapi alih-alih rasa itu terbentuk, masih dalam keadaan tangan hunuskan belati dan pejamkan mata, kau mendengar gemuruh halilintar di sekitarmu. Kemudian sambaran petir yang terdengar sangat dekat tertangkap indra. Angin badai menyusul. Otak brilliantmu tahu satu hal. Seseorang telah datang. Seseorang menyelamatkanmu. Seseorang ada di dekatmu. Jason!

Hingga serta merta kau buka matamu, penuh harap, ingin berterimakasih pada lelaki putra Dewanya para Dewa.

Namun yang kau lihat buat matamu membelalak.

Di depanmu… tepat di depanmu… lelaki yang kau cinta berdiri.

Pedang Riptide terhunus.

Dan didepannya, kalajengking menggelepar tak berdaya tanpa ekor sempurna.

Tanpa-ekor-sempurna.

Tapi bukan itu yang buatmu membelalak. Bukan itu yang jadikan matamu membola.

Di dada sosok lelaki sempurna yang kenakan kaos perkemahan seperti biasanya…

Tertancap ujung ekor biadab milik monster keparat.

"T-tidak," air matamu tumpah.

Detik berikutnya kau menjerit keras, " **PERCY!** " seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke depan… mencium tanah.

"PERCY! TIDAK! PERCY!" kau merangkak, mendekatinya. Kau balik tubuhnya pelan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian kau bawa dia dalam pangkuan.

Telapak tanganmu mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Kala itu kesadaran menamparmu. Kening kekasihmu... masih panas. Panas membara. Dia masih demam dan memaksakan diri, menerjang, untuk berada di sampingmu, melindungimu.

Pikiranmu kalut. Apa yang kau takutkan terjadi!

Di rengkuhanmu Percy kini. Tersenggal-senggal napasnya, panas tubuhnya, lemah... Dari sudut bibirnya darah mengalir.

"An…nabeth…" suaranya parau. Dia memanggil namamu. Dia berusaha memanggilmu. Dan dengan mendengar paraunya dia berkata, kau membayangkan ajal menjemputnya. Kau membayangkan kematian membekapnya.

Kau menggeleng frustasi. Air mata tak terelak mengaliri pipi. Kau melihatnya, membelai surainya. Kau gantungkan harapan penuh dalam tatapan yang terbentuk. Kau memintanya. Meminta untuk kuat dan akan baik-baik saja. Dua manik beradu. Manik terangmu dengan manik hijaunya. Tapi satu hal kau tahu... Hijau yang biasanya gambarkan lautan indah, hijau yang sangat kau cinta... kini telah berkabut. Hijau itu... kehilangan fokusnya. "S-syu… kurlah," bisiknya lagi sembari ulurkan tangan dengan gemetar, sentuh pipimu dan kembangkan senyuman. Senyuman manis indah. Senyuman elegan yang meneduhkan. Senyuman yang kau cinta.

Kemudian…

Beberapa detik berikutnya…

Tangan itu tak lagi berdaya.

Jatuh begitu saja.

Membentur tanah.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!" jeritmu menggila sekencang-kencangnya. "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" merancau, air mata deras terjun bebas dari mata indahmu. Terjun… terjun sempurna. Terjun... mengiringi lepasnya nyawa orang yang kau cinta.

Di dekatmu, beberapa meter darimu, Jason berdiri tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia terkejut, terpaku. Duka terpancar. Air mata mengalir pula dari matanya. Kekesalan tergambar dari gestur tingkanya. Kehancuran tampak jelas di rautnya.

Dan di dekapannya... terdapat Piper McLean yang juga pejamkan mata, tanpa nyawa.

Tapi kau tahu... Jason lebih tegar.

Dia tak meraung.

Dia hanya diam dengan air mata sederas air terjun Niagara. Kemudian dia berbisik dengan nada yang sangat lemah, "jadi... inikah akhir dari semuanya?"

 **-end-**

 **A/n.** hai... cerita pertama deela di sini :') i'm newbie here... review please _corettapijanganflamecoret_


End file.
